USUK: Speechless
by xXimmaeatjooXx
Summary: a result of Lady Gaga's speechless on repeat for endless hours at 4am in the summer...yep X3


_I can't believe what you said to me  
Last night when we were alone  
You threw your hands up  
Baby you gave up, you gave up_

"You bloody git!" He shouted with tears in his eyes. Tears..? But this man had never cried before...was it really that hurtful to him..? The blonde-haired boy ran up to the child that was once his 'baby boy'. Over and over he weakly hit his arm.  
"Divvy! Wanker! Git!" Over and over he cursed at him, his voice occasionally cracking. The sky was crying with him...what an unusal occassion...  
"A-Arthur..." The other said quietly, looking down at him. Not long ago, he looked up to him with childish grins and playful smiles. He had raised him...so why did he insist on fighting?  
"Shut up!" The older one yelled, stopping his arms from hitting the hero anymore.

_I can't believe how you looked at me  
With your James Dean glossy eyes  
In your tight jeans with your long hair  
And your cigarette stained lies_

"Arthur! Stop it!" The American also felt tears swelling in his now sad blue eyes. Of course, he wouldn't apologize though, it was his own right to have independence. But seeing the man who raised him on his knees before him, in tears even, tugged at his heart strings. He pulled the Brittishman up by his forearm and embraced him.  
_Could we fix you if you broke?  
And is your punch line just a joke?_

I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless

Arthur quickly pushed him away. "Go on. You've won, now leave. Go away and leave me alone!" He stomped off angerily at his so-called son.  
After that, the two barely talked. That is, until Japan, Germany, and Italy decided to start a war. Oh, how things had changed in that time. Alfred had grown to be a hamburger-and-milkshake loving spazz. Arthur on the other hand had stayed the same, always dressing neat and promptly, always sipping tea, and always cursing.

_And I'll never love again,  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless, so speechless_/i

Though the war was long and tough, they also always seemed to goof off. But, of course, you'd never once catch England smiling. They were all such good friends now, they always hung out and teased each other like the best of friends. After lots of persuassion, the American had finally been convinced to clean out some old things he had lying around. Time to clean out the attic~!

_I can't believe how you slurred at me  
With your half wired broken jaw  
You popped my heart seams  
On my bubble dreams, bubble dreams_

"Alright! Today's the day that I'll clean this storage room that I haven't used for a hundred years!" He set down some old books on the table and went to start. But, as soon as he turned his head, he saw something he wished he hadn't. Those old tin men that Iggy had made just for him. Those brought back painful memories of when he was a child...when he still lived with England and he was still a little daddy's boy.  
"I don't use these anymore...why keep them?" Alfred placed them in their box and threw them away without a change of expression. "Next is...that..." He walked accross the room and picked up a dirty blue suit. More painful memories...Arthur had given it to him when he was a mere teenager. Saying his clothes were 'a total mess' or something like that.

_I can't believe how you looked at me  
With your Johnnie Walker eyes  
He's gonna get you and after he's through  
There's gonna be no love left to rye_

"This is really old...I'll throw it out too..." He frowned and set it down. "A-Are there only depressing things in here...? Aren't there anymore good finds in here...?" Walking over to a chest, he pushed through things until he picked up an old Musket. "Oh! Here's one!" He said with a small grin. "It's old, but it's a good musket. Maybe I could use it as a decoration?" He started to set it down, but then he saw the scratch on the neck of it. Great...just what he needed...more painful memories.

_And I know that it's complicated  
But I'm a loser in love  
So baby raise a glass to mend  
All the broken hearts  
Of all my wrecked up friends_

_ "Hey, England, I'm not a child anymore, nor your little brother. I want freedom afterall...I'm seceding from you..."  
"Idiot!" The Brittishman ran towards him, not shooting. England had his musket pointed right in America's face. He could pull the trigger and end this fight at anytime. But instead, America watched as the other dropped his musket, cursing, and fell to his knees at the hero's feet and cried. He cried... _

_I'll never talk again  
Oh boy you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless so speechless_

I'll never love again,  
Oh friend you've left me speechless  
You've left me speechless

The next day when he saw England, almost on instinct her grabbed Englands forearm and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
"Eh! Get off me you twat!" He yelled, shoving him away. America just laughed and walked off, leaving a very confused Iggy behind.


End file.
